


Bad Day

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe- non magic, Comfort, Cuddles, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Teacher Remus, bad day, mentions of classroom violence, minor injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 06:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5407064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Professor Remus Lupin's day had been one of the worst.  All he wanted was a nice relaxing bath and a few moments to forget.  Luckily he's got a very doting husband who can help him do just that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rameana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rameana/gifts).



> Just a short drabble written for Rameana who had a rather shite week. Being a former teacher, I've been there and since we can't all have our doting Sirius' to fawn over us and bring us curry and snuggles, we can live vicariously through Wolfstar

He stumbled in through the front door, trembling a bit from the leftover adrenaline, his head pounding like it never had, his wrist a little sore from where it had caught on the student’s chair, and his entire body aching from the tension he’d been carrying round in his shoulders since half eleven that morning.

It was like his students knew he’d been functioning on no sleep and a husband in a strop after a small—though according to Sirius it was anything _but_ —row with his brother, had skipped breakfast, and had been late to lunch. It was like they knew, and decided today was going to be the day to completely fuck off of every assigned bit of reading, and every attempt to get them to just sodding pay attention, and every attempt to get them to _not_ kill not only him, but each other.

And as funny as it sounded—and it was hardly that at all—when he spent half his afternoon dealing with the Met over the attack on the other student, it really lost all humour.

Pressing his fingers to his temple, Remus dropped his keys into the bowl by the door and peered round. There was no sign of his husband, and he couldn’t decide if that was a good or a bad thing. Mostly he just wanted a long, hot bath, a strong cup of tea—maybe half whiskey if Sirius left him any—and he wouldn’t say no to a take-away because cooking after all that was last on his list.

Shrugging his jacket off and placing it on the back of the armchair, Remus went into their bedroom and found Sirius’ jacket gone. He hadn’t bothered to look for the bike as it was never parked the same place twice anyway, but by that it likely meant Sirius had gone out either to the local to drink away his bad mood, or to the shops for ingredients to bake it away. Remus, really, was fine with either.

He shrugged out of everything but his pants before making his way to the bath, and let out a pleased hum to see they still had a couple of the lavender bath bombs Sirius had picked up the previous month when Remus hadn’t been dealing with stress or the change in weather very well at all.

He turned the water on as hot as he could stand it, and when the tub was half-full, set the lights on low to combat the impending migraine, dropped the sphere into the water, then shucked his pants and climbed in. As the soothing scents began to envelope him, and the water begin to rise, he leant his head back and let out a pleased groan.

This was all he needed in the world.

His toes drifted slowly under the pouring tap, and when it reached nearly the brim of the porcelain, he used his foot to twist the handle off and let his eyes drift closed. The soft light was just enough to keep him awake without bothering his aches, and the water was seeping into his muscles.

He got a good seven long, precious minutes before their front door banged open. Which signalled Sirius was not out of his shit mood yet. Which meant Remus was likely going to have to put his own aside to attend his little piss-baby. The one he’d vowed to have and hold til death do them part. Or something.

Whatever.

He took a breath before he heard the clomping of motorbike boots on the floor. He heard a belt buckle jangle as it clattered to the floor, and then Sirius seemed to notice Remus’ discarded clothes because not thirty seconds later, the door wrenched open and he was fixed with Sirius Most Displeased Glower.

“Afternoon, love.”

“You didn’t text when you were finished. You’re late.” Sirius’ jaw was tense as he leant against the door frame. “Why are you bathing?”

“I had a rough day,” Remus said quietly.

“Oh was it? All those snot-nosed little kids giving you lip, were they? You know my brother was one of those. He used to…” His words trailed off when his eyes narrowed on Remus’ wrist. It was hanging off the edge of the tub, and when Remus followed the grey gaze, he realised it was far more bruised than he thought. “What the hell is that?”

Licking his lips, Remus sat up flexed his hand a bit, testing how bad it was. It would most definitely be sore in the morning. “My students were feeling a bit unruly today.”

All of Sirius’ brotherly frustrations seemed to melt away. He went down to a crouch, one knee on the floor as he moved to the edge of the tub. Careful, long-fingered hands reached out to cup Remus’ wrist, tenderly examining it. “You were attacked?”

Remus licked his lips. “Well. A bit.”

Sirius sucked in his breath. “Why? How? Which…which student?”

“It’s been handled,” Remus said swiftly, not wanting to incense his boyfriend who Remus knew would likely hunt down the parents of the wayward teen to teach _them_ a thing or two. “I just…I think there’s something going on with them in their personal lives and they…cracked a bit today.” Letting out a slow breath, Remus turned his hand to link fingers with his husband, and smiled when Sirius returned the gesture with a gentle squeeze. “The bruise is because my hand got caught up in their chair when they tried to erm. Throw it.”

“They what?” Sirius demanded.

“And just after they attempted to erm…let’s just say improperly handle another student. The Met was called in and they were arrested.”

Sirius let out a long, slow breath, dragging his hand down his face. “Why didn’t you ring me, Moons?”

Remus shifted in the water again, leaning back against the edge of the tub. “Because I was busy with a few of the detectives for most of my afternoon. Then I had to meet with the Headmaster to recount the events of the afternoon. And then be there when the parents were informed. Both aggressor and victim. So I’m sorry love, but ringing you was kind of the last on my to-do list.”

Sirius looked put out for all of half a second before he released Remus’ hand. “I’m going out to pick up curry. When you’re done I want you in your fuzziest pyjamas with our marshmallow blankets on the sofa, and something on Netflix. And I won’t hear another word about it.”

Remus smiled softly, turning his face up for the kiss he knew was coming, and then Sirius was gone. Remus enjoyed his bath another twenty minutes before draining it, then padding over to the bedroom to follow Sirius’ orders.

By the time he had collected their softest and most comfortable down comforter from the linen cupboard, Sirius was home and sorting out their tea. Remus plonked down on his side of the sofa and used the controller for Sirius’ Xbox to switch on Netflix. He re-started the film they’d been watching from the night before—always a sucker for the Rom-Coms, and grinned when Sirius hurried over, two bowls of steaming hot saag paneer, rice, and a stack of roti. 

“Have I told you I love you today?” Remus asked with a small smile as he dipped a corner of the roti into the creamy spinach.

Sirius rolled his eyes as he leant into Remus’ side. “Well only this morning, which obviously isn’t enough.”

Remus set his bread down, then grabbed Sirius by the front of his shirt and yanked him in for a slightly seasoned kiss. “Well I do, you know. I love you more than anything.”

Sirius grinned against Remus’ lips, a slightly spicy tongue sliding against Remus’ with love and purpose. When he pulled back, his eyes were half-lidded, fixed on Remus’ face. “I love you too, you tart.”

Remus flushed a little bit as he settled up close to Sirius and finished his meal. 

Before long, the film was over, the dishes were stacked on the low table, and the pair were lying prone on the sofa, Remus manoeuvred downward a bit with his head pillowed on Sirius’ shoulder. Sirius had his feet tucked in between Remus’ thighs, their bodies pressed together like it was necessary to _live_ , and Sirius was nuzzling his nose along Remus’ curls.

“…and I’ve seen worse, you know? I have. But by the gods it’s never been that bad in front of me. I think I did alright, keeping calm, but I was seconds away from just losing it.”

One of Sirius’ hands was carefully tracing along the bruising on Remus’ wrist, his long fingers bringing heat and hopefully a bit of healing to his skin. “I bet you were amazing, Moons,” Sirius said very quietly. “You were always the level-headed one. You’re the one Lily always rings when James is being unreasonable.”

Remus chuckled into Sirius’ shoulder and took a long breath. He basked in the woodsy, fresh scent of his husband. “I’m not so sure I’d call myself level-headed.”

“Well maybe not always,” Sirius said with a laugh. “Otherwise I’m remembering school and Uni very differently.”

Remus rolled his eyes, turning his face up to press several kisses to the underside of Sirius’ chin. He had a bit of stubble there, and Remus enjoyed the rugged feel of it against his lips. “I’m just really bloody happy it’s Friday. I can forget about it for two long days, and by Monday hopefully it’ll all be sorted. I mean, my kids aren’t soon going to forget shit like that but…”

“Ah you know they’ll have their weekend dramatics and by the time you walk in it’s going to be all who was snogging who in whatever corridor.”

“Who was snogging whom,” Remus corrected absently, giggling when Sirius gave the side of his arse a swat. “But you’re probably right.”

Sirius reached down, tipping Remus’ face up for a long, slow kiss. “Course I am. I mean, that’s what you married me for, isn’t it?”

Remus snorted into the kiss and nuzzled deeper. “Amongst other, rather fit things. Yeah.”

Sirius grinned, showing his teeth before capturing Remus’ mouth once more. “And when your wrist is feeling better, maybe we can explore those _other things_ , hmm?”

Remus grinned wickedly. “Oh, I absolutely think so.”


End file.
